Truth
by dragtame
Summary: Child! Loki is in custody after what it seems to kill 3 people. No one believes that he didn't do it and Loki doesn't say anything to help him. But what all may look lost, he will gain new allies that will help clear his name.
1. Chapter 1

Loki stares at the ceiling. His arms tied down by heavy metallic chains as he is being transported back to shield. His small childish body taking up a small area in the vehicle as it goes back to S.H.E.I.L.D's base. Around him, Captain America, Iron Man, and his own Brother Thor was talking about what happened.

Thor stares at his brother and speaks "_My dear brother Loki, after all that has been done for you, your revival and another chance to prove yourself to have changed, why. Why have you done it?"_

Loki blinks and shifts his emerald eyes to his brother. He known about how Thor chose to revive him from death after his predecessor sacrificed himself. But after only after a moments view, his eyes move back to the ceiling. Loki only vaguely remembered what happened, he only knows clearly that he was found holding a gun that had been used to fire 3 people.

"_I have not taken their lives_" Loki murmured. "_Brother do you not trust me_?" Though he knew the answer deep inside, he had a small hope that it wouldn't be it. He looked back up at the nothingness above.

Thor took a glance at him "_I wish to, Loki, I really do, thou you had the item in question, and the holes of bullets fit thy weapon_."

Loki scoffed and threw a glance at Thor "_Thor you have not answered my question._"

Iron Man cut in with his stupid robotic voice "Look Loki, you're not helping anyone asking questions, and if you want us to trust you then you have to tell us what happened, I mean you don't really have the cleanest record."

But Loki gaze on his brother didn't falter. "Well Son of Odin, do you not have a thing to say?" He continued, ignoring the Iron interrupter.

Thor blinked his eyes and turned away. "_I love you brother but that is all._"

Suddenly a burst of laughter came out of Loki. "_Ahahahahaha! You are a true fool brother to the very end_." All the avengers were staring, stunned. Loki snapped in realization of what he himself had just done and looked away.

Captain America coughed and gazed down at the prisoner "Listen son, anyone can see that there is something wrong here. So we all came in agreement to keep you in confinement till everything is sorted out." But Loki looked as if he was in a different world.

The rest of the trip was quiet.

Loki was kept in an S.H.E.I.L.D prison hold. It didn't have the best of conditions but it was better than the others. Thor wouldn't have it other-wise. Loki sat quietly at the corner of the cell. No matter who came to talk to him, he wouldn't talk: Mrs. Marvel, Captain America, Coulson, Hawkeye, Young Avengers, even the X-Men Emma came to see if she could get anything from his mind, it didn't work, Emma stated that Loki mind was in turmoil and was like a puzzle. In the end all attempts were failures. Even Thor came back several times to see if he could get his brother to tell him anything.

In the afternoon the next day, no one came by. Loki small body refused to move or get food that was pushed in to his cell. He closed his eyes tiredly and tried to make himself disappear.

"Hey."

Loki's eye shot open. This voice was not familiar to him; turning his head he could see a young, raven haired Korean boy. He was wearing a black suit on top of a green collar t-shirt.

"_And you are_?"

He smiled "My name is Amadeus Cho the 7th smartest person in the world."


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation

Previously:

He smiled "My name is Amadeus Cho the 7th smartest person in the world."

"Cho?" Loki questioned. It was such an unusual name for him to hear. "Art' Thou special here?"

"Uhhh… by special, I guess I'm a guest on this flight. And I came here at the bad time where you have committed to crime." Loki stared by glanced back down to the floor. "Not willing to talk huh.." Amadeus commented.

"…."

"Hey listen, I have this thing called hyper mind. It allows me to look to different ways of calculations at once. But after I heard what you did, I wondered. Why would someone as clever as you do something so… so… bland?"

Loki looked up "What is this bland?"

"Well, the fact that you would have killed people with a gun, none the less it would have been expected you do it, in a more… I don't know, weird?"

"Oh please, I can not access any sorcery to help me anyway." Loki scoffed. "Do not try understand me, Amadeus."

The Asian boy perks his head in frustration. "Listen, I know that you didn't do it, and I want to help you."

Loki tilts his head sideways. "Why? Would the Avengers not let thee, as well as S.H.E.I.L.D?

Amadeus smiled. "First I don't care what the Avengers want; I don't like them that much anyway. And also S.H.E.I.L.D can just bite me. I'm the 7th smartest person in this world, so they can't probably comprehend me anyway."

The young Asguardian boy stared deeply at him and after a moment of silence, he murmured. "Do you trust me?"

"No." The Korean Teen said bluntly.

Loki sighed and looked down.

"BUT!" Amadeus continued. "I'm not afraid to try."

The child looked up, eyes wide with surprised as he showed a smile.

"You are a strange one indeed, Amadeus. Maybe you can help me after all."

"Help you, with what?"

Loki looked seriously at him. "…To save the Avengers, and perhaps Midguard as well." Green eyes shining through the darkness of the room.


End file.
